Getaway Car
}}Getaway Car is the ninth track in Taylor Swift's sixth album reputation. Lyrics No, nothing good starts in a getaway car It was the best of times, the worst of crimes I struck a match and blew your mind But I didn't mean it And you didn’t see it The ties were black, the lies were white In shades of grey in candlelight I wanted to leave him I needed a reason X marks the spot where we fell apart He poisoned the well, I was lyin' to myself I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed We never had a shot, gunshot in the dark You were drivin' the getaway car We were flyin’, but we'd never get far Don't pretend it's such a mystery Think about the place where you first met me Ridin' in a getaway car There were sirens in the beat of your heart I shoulda known I'd be the first to leave Think about the place where you first met me In a getaway car, oh-oh No, they never get far, oh-ahh No, nothing good starts in a getaway car It was the great escape, the prison break The light of freedom on my face But you weren't thinkin' And I was just drinkin’ Well, he was runnin’ after us, I was screamin', "go, go, go!" But with three of us, honey, it’s a sideshow And a circus ain't a love story And now we're both sorry (we're both sorry) X marks the spot where we fell apart He poisoned the well, every man for himself I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed It hit you like a shotgun, shot to the heart You were drivin’ the getaway car We were flyin', but we'd never get far Don't pretend it's such a mystery Think about the place where you first met me Ridin' in a getaway car There were sirens in the beat of your heart I shoulda known I'd be the first to leave Think about the place where you first met me In a getaway car, oh-oh No, they never get far, oh-ahh No, nothing good starts in a getaway car We were jet-set, Bonnie and Clyde Until I switched to the other side To the other si-i-i-i-ide It's no surprise I turned you in 'Cause us traitors never win I'm in a getaway car I left you in a motel bar Put the money in a bag and I stole the keys That was the last time you ever saw me Drivin' the getaway car We were flyin', but we never get far (don't pretend) Don't pretend it's such a mystery Think about the place where you first met me Ridin' in a getaway car There were sirens in the beat of your heart (should've known) I shoulda known I'd be the first to leave Think about the place where you first met me In a getaway car, oh-oh No, they never get far, oh-ahh No, nothing good starts in a getaway car I was ridin' in a getaway car I was cryin' in a getaway car I was dyin' in a getaway car Said goodbye in a getaway car Ridin' in a getaway car I was cryin' in a getaway car I was dyin' in a getaway car Said goodbye in a getaway car Category:Reputation tracks